The Protector
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: My name. Aqua Black. My past. A mystery. My purpose. Unknown. Dragons, mysterious girls, the Fairy Tail guild and a race to save the one thing this world must not lose. The Protector.


**Disclaimer: Is my name Hiro Mashima? No. So I don't own Fairy Tail. OCs belong to MOI!**

My name. Aqua Black.

My past. A mystery.

My purpose. Unknown.

I don't remember much and what I do remember, I want to forget. It's haunting and disturbing, my past. The Man in Black said so. Yet, he was the one who caused it. I remember that day well.

There was fire, people screaming and blood, lots of blood, on the day my village was attacked. It was a peaceful village and we had many mages. But none strong enough to stand up to the Man in Black and his army. He was who the elders of the village would call Polperia, the leader, but I believe he is Jarmuth, the Bringer of Death. He was looking for something when he murdered the villagers, or someone.

"Where is it?" He had shouted over the crowds of corpses. But it was never found and everyone was killed. I alone survived.

I travelled around Fiore for just over a year before I found a forest just north of Crocus. It was a deep, dark forest that looked both foreboding and appealing at the same time. I travelled into the recesses of the forest and lost myself deep inside the darkness. I was on the verge of madness when she found me. The Wise Woman of the forest brought me to her house. She fed and clothed me and, when she discovered that I had nowhere to go, she took me in and taught me magic.

Sharmuth was her name but she died two months ago, she told me.

"Go, Aqua. Get away from this forest, live the life you were meant to have. You are a powerful mage. You must unlock the power within you," With the last of her strength she gave me her life savings and a piece of paper. That paper held the symbol that I had seen on the back of her withered hand. "Fairy...Tail."

I journeyed out to find this 'Fairy Tail' she spoke of and become a proper mage. Solid Script is a good magic to have but I want to learn so much more. I know that magic is a fragile substance but I am a strong person. I can handle all the challenges life throws me. Or so I thought.

Standing in the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild, I realise that I have much to learn.

A young girl stood in the door to the guild, her silhouette outlined by the setting sun behind her. Her long, wavy, brown hair was held in two pig tails that reached her waist by turquoise clips shaped like fairy wings. Her black dress had turquoise straps and a turquoise sash around the waist, it also had a slit up either side of her skirt and it reached her mid thighs. She wore long, turquoise socks that went up over her knees and black combat boots. She had long, black, fingerless gloves on her hands and they had turquoise stripes along the rims. A dagger hung off the belt around her waist and she had a brown backpack slung over one shoulder. Her green eyes searched the crowded hall, looking for something she could familiarise with. But the guild was a world apart from the rest of Magnolia.

A brawl was occurring in the centre of the hall, tables were overturned and half the bar had crumbled into dust. Still people were chatting merrily or drinking as if this wasn't unusual. A vein popped in the girl's forehead.

"That is enough!" She screamed. The hall was in complete silence, every pair of eyes trained towards the girl. She stalked up to the group of people who had stopped mid-fight, some still poised to punch. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Have you ever thought about how senseless violence can affect others?" Her finger was pointed right at the face of a pink haired man.

"Why are you only giving out to me?!" He wined, pouting and looking away from the girl. She sighed.

"I hope the rest of you aren't as big idiot as this one," She said, looking at the ceiling. A raven-haired man snickered, only to receive a punch from the pink-haired one. "What did I just say!" The girl screamed, shoving her fist onto the pink one's head. The pink-haired man fell to the floor and a ghost rose above him. The girl covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, I lost my temper. Please punch me." Everyone looked at her, shocked. Not only did she knock out the pink-haired man with one punch, but she was now acting like Erza!

"Hey, it's okay! He deserved that anyway. He ate all of my food this morning," Replied a blonde girl, smiling sweetly. "Did you come here for a reason?" She asked. The brunette nodded.

"I'm Aqua Black and I would like to join the Fairy Tail guild."

An old man chuckled from atop the bar.

"We got another weird one," he said. "Welcome to the guild, Aqua."

**Me: Yata! It's done!  
Levy: She's a Solid Script mage. Like me!  
Me: Your all wondering about the dragon, right?  
Natsu: YES!  
Me: It'll come up in the next chapter.  
Gajeel: Damn.  
Wendy: She's the same age as me!  
Me: Yes, she is.  
Lucy: Please review! This story will be continued if we get positive feedback.  
Levy: I want it to continue.**


End file.
